


Reasons to Love Fall

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, November Drabble, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: There are many reasons why Neville loves Fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from the grave... I really do spend a lot of time on and off, any ways I promise that I am actually writing sequles and new chapters... I promise.

Fall had to be one of Neville's favorite times of year. With leaves covering the ground and the smell of pumpkin spice in the air, it was definitely his favorite. He loved the sound of leaves crunching under his feet and the bite of the cold wind on his cheek. But what he loved about it the most was watching his boyfriend act like a child. He loved to watch Draco Malfoy jump into piles of leaves and spin around as the wind blows through his hair. It was a wonderful site to see. So yes Neville Longbottom loved Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am praying that I stick with this and finish this one. A drabble every day for the month of November.


End file.
